Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines. Recent architecture trends in gas turbine technology, such as on-leading-edge (OLE) variable vanes, longer compressors, and an increased number of variable vane stages, all help to increase thrust specific fuel consumption (TSFC), compressor efficiency and stall margin. However, these architectural changes also increase the loading that the stator vane actuator receives during a surge event. It also increases the loading difference between normal operation and a surge event. Designing an actuation system capable of withstanding such loads is weight and cost prohibitive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to absorb energy of a surge event while still being able size the assembly for normal operation loads.